Sweet Love
by ANIME LOVER OTAKU
Summary: Kagami is having money problems, he starts working part time at a fancy cafeteria/restaurant with a girl, he takes interest in, little by little. Kagami x OC!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! New story here! I know I have other stories to continue, but when I have a good idea for a story, I don't want to let it go, I'm pretty forgetful you see. However that doesn't mean I abandoned the other stories, I will try my best and keep them up to dated, sorry for the inconvenience I have caused for my dear readers, but please do understand that summer is over and I'm now in highschool so things are a bit stressful now.  
**

**Chapter 1: Employed!  
**

The basketball team were going home form their late summer practice, the first year trio went home first, when Riko felt like stopping by somewhere to eat.

"Since we are all gathered up now, why don't we go somewhere to eat?!" Riko suggested

"Then how about Maji Burger?" Kyoshi suggested

"We've been there last time, already" Hyuga said

"Last time was yesterday, where we lasted longer" Izuki (punned? I'm horrible at puns sorry T_T)

"Izuki go get run over by a car"

"Then let's go to 'that' place!" Riko shouted walking ahead

"That place?" Kagami said confused

"Oh you first haven't been there yet" Hyuga explained "You will know when we get there, we know the owner's sister there"

* * *

They then arrived at a fancy cafeteria/restaurant, as they walked in they were greeted by a pretty girl with long black ponytailed hair in a black lolita like dress.

"Ara, Riko san, it's been a while" she said " Kyoshi san has recovered now?"

"Long time no see"

" Yeah a little" Kyoshi said

"That's good to hear, I will take you to a table" she said as she smiled

They were then directed to a larger table, since they were a large number, but there weren't a lot of people so they had no problem with space. As they settled to read the menu, the first year duo noticed that this was a western style restaurant .

"Can I take your order now?" the girl came over

"Yep, the usual" Riko said "Do you still remember Egami?"

"Of course I do" the girl said " Riko san would have a Cappuccino with lots of milk and a slice of strawberry cake, Hygu san likes bitter stuff so, a coffe and a vegetable baguette"

"Kyoshi san hates bitter stuff so, a coke with omelet rice, Koganei san would be a orange juice and chicken toast, Mitobei san, a seafood spaghetti with a latte, Tsuchida san a pasta with lots of mayonnaise and a pineapple juice, lastly Izuki san an apple pie with hot chocolate" Egami stopped chanting as the other gave her a thumbs up to show she was right.

"And what can I bring for you?" she looked at Kagami

"A XL pizza and coke"

Egami blinked _XL? For himself? Just how much does he eat?_ she thought to herself

"Then I will go bring you the drinks first" she said walking away

"Ah, Egami you forgot someone's order" Riko called her back before she could turn away

"Eh? Did I?"

"Yes, my order if you don't mind" Kuroko finally spoke up

"Kya!" Egami flinched a little and looked down, Kuroko was sitting right in front of her and she didn't notice him " How rude of me, I'm terribly sorry" she said bowing a little.

"It's fine, I'm thinking about the Vanilla parfait, it's sounds nice"

"Yes of course a Vanilla parfait coming up"

Egami walked away to the kitchen, clearly confused, the other members chuckled.

"Poor Kuroko" Koganei said as Mitobei nodded in agreement

"No wait I feel sorry more for Egami, she must be shocked" Riko said sill giggling

'Wait a sec just a parfait?" Kagami asked Kuroko

"What about you Kagami kun? It's unusual for you to eat that much only"

"Ah, I'm having money problems right now" Kagami explained, he usually eats more then just that.

"Right, you leave alone don't you Kagami?" Hygua stated

"Yeah, but I used up all this month's allowance, my stupid father won't give me more than that"

"Well, you do eat a a lot, what are you going to do? you might starve to death" Kyoshi asked

"I'm thinking of getting a part time job"

* * *

As soon as he said that the others began imagining him working part time, but quickly shook that idea out of their minds, with his arrogant attitude? No way.

"I feel sorry for whoever is going to employ you" Kuroko stated calmly

"Why you Kuroko what do you mean by that?!"

"I agree with Kuroko" Koganei said as he put up his hand, while the others put theirs up too to show that they all agree

Before they could say anything, Egami came back with two plates in each hands, and miraculously a tray with two plates on her head, Kagami just looked at her with his jaws open not believing what he was seeing, why Kuroko just blinked in amazement, as for the others it wasn't an unusual sight since they been here before.

"..." Kuroko stared at his parfait

"What's wrong Kuroko?" Kyoshi asked as his chewed on his food

"I give up"

"Ha?! You haven't even eat yet" Kagami exlaimed

"Kagami, shut up you are too loud" Hygua said in his clutch mode, as Kagami mumbled a small sorry

"It's just it's too cute too eat" Kuroko said as he stared and the parfait, it had chocolate chip sprinkled on top, at the bottom was a small amount of milkshake and the ice creams on top were craved cute faces and some cream on over the top as if they were wearing a small hat.

"I know right, they make the cutest dessert around here" Riko as she showed her latte with a cat drawn on it

" Is everything alright?" Egami asked, she had changed to casual clothes including a blouse and jeans with a pair of flats.

"Yep, you finished your shift ?" Riko asked

"Too much shift makes you shiftily" Izuki said as he wrote it down in his pun's book

"Hmm, yeah we are closing, but you can take your time" Egami continued ignoring him

"Then sit down with us!" Riko suggested

* * *

After that Egami joined them, they properly introduced her to Kagami and Kuroko, they even found out that they were in the same school same year like them, nut since they only think about basketball, they don't really notice these kinds of things.

"Now that I think of it why are you closing early?" Koganei asked

"Yeah, usually you close late no?" Tsuchida continued

"Ah,yes we are short on staff right now" she explained " We need someone when we get busy, we can't possibly handle it just with just two of us"

"Eh? where are your parents?" Hyuga asked

"They are away on a trip"

"So you need a employee?" Kyoshi asked " Kagami why won't you work here for a while?"

"Wait huh?!"

"I agree!" Riko said " Kagami working at a familiar place is the best option! Egami can look after him!"

"Do I really need to be looked after?!And wait don't decided for me!" Kagami shouted

"You need money no?" Riko remained him "Either you work here or nothing"

Kagami just looked at Egami, she looked at him and smile "You don't have to force yourself though"

"I will give it a try?" Kagami finally agreed though not really sure

"Great! I will go tell Aki!" Egami said happliy going up stairs

"Who is Aki?" Kagami asked

"Her older sibling who owns this place" Tsuchida explained

* * *

Later Egami came back with a really pretty midddle aged lady with red curled hair, as soon as she saw Riko she brightened up.

"Ara Ri chan! And the others!" she went and hugged her " How are you all? And you Ri chan is looking cute as usual"

"I'm fine! What about you?" Riko said trying to stay alive from the hug as the others all greeted her

"Heh, I've been pretty stressful these days, it's really tiring right now"

"Aki," Egami called out " There is someone who wants to work here"

"Oh? Who is it?"

" Kagami kun here" she said gesturing at Kagami, as he stood up

"Nice to meet you"

"..." Aki just walked up to Kagami at stared up and down and the taller man, she then suddenly pushed Kagami's bangs backwards, startling everyone, they all stayed quiet as she started to stare at him. Kagami was getting uncomfortable she suddenly let go at backed away and pointed at him

"You're employed!"

"Ehh?!Just like that?!" Koganei asked

"Yep, tomorrow at 8 am don't be late!"

* * *

In the end after all the ruckus and a scare for Aki when she noticed Kuroko, they talked and Egami explained to Kagami what he would have to do. Finally they decided to go back and before Kagami walked away Aki called out to him.

"If you are late tomorrow you are a dead man, got it?"

"Yes ma am" Kagami said as Aki walked back in

"Sorry, my brother can be a threatening man sometimes" Egami said

"It's fine... Wait WHAT?!"

"Oh I forgot Aki is a guy, sorry for not telling you" Egami chuckled at his reaction

_ No way..._ Kagami thought

**End of chappie 1!**

**That's it for now hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review! A little information about Egami Rima and Egami Aki:**

**Rima:**

**16 years old**

** a highschool student at Seirin in class 1 A ( Kagami and Kuroko are in 1B), **

**170 cm tall, long black hair and brown eyes**

**Hobbies are drawing ( she is in an art club) and reading**

**Aki:**

**26 years old,**

**a crossdresser, he always wanted to own a cute store like this and make his little sister wear the clothes he makes for work**

**180 cm tall, actual hair color is brown and brown eyes, an ikeman from birth**

**Hobbies: Crossdressing and making clothes**

**despite his hobby, he has a understanding girlfriend.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! Thank you so much for reading this!And thank you for reviewing! I read them all! Glad you like it! I will try and be more careful with my grammar, thanks for pointing it out! The reason I chose Egami as the last name because its easier for me to remember!  
**

**Chapter 2: Day 1 part 1  
**

Kagami yawned, he was on his way for his first day of work, for some reason he couldn't sleep yesterday, whether it's because of nervousness or excitement, he will never know for sure.

"Shit, I'm gonna be late" Kagami cursed as he started running, when he finally reached the restaurant he came upon a pretty guy who was standing there with his arms crossed, as soon as the guy saw him he quickly turned into a demon.

"You Bakagami! You are 5 minutes late!" he shouted as he grabbed his head

"Ow,ow!Who the hell are you man?! Are you crazy or something?" Kagami said as he escaped from the deadly hold

"Oh, you have some guts to call your boss crazy huh?" the guy said with a shadowed smile

"Eh?!" Kagami exclaimed _this guy is the cross dresser boss?!_

"Wait a sec aniki ,( older bro) how do you think he is going to know it's you?" Egami (the savoir) said as she came out as soon as she heard shouting outside

"Rima! I told you to call me onee san ( older sis)! That thing aside he is five minutes late!" Aki shouted again " And he looks terrible! Do you think I'm going to let he serve like that?!"

"Yes,yes, ONEE SAN, now please let Kagami kun go in and change would ya?" Rima said pushing Kagami past her brother and into the shop.

Kagami sighed_ that was scary_, he thought as he followed Rima, he noticed that her hair is still in a mess_. must have just woke up_ he commented to himself.

* * *

Rima yawned, she stayed up late yesterday playing Assassin's Creed, but at least she didn't look as terrible as Kagami, his eyes were almost red!

"Kagami kun, did you not sleep well yesterday?" Rima asked the red head

"Not really, for some reason I couldn't sleep at all" Kagami answered

"I see," Rima said as she opened the kitchen door "I will make you some coffee then"

"Ah, thanks" Kagmai said as he looked around the kitchen, unlike some kitchens, their kitchen looks extremely clean. After a few seconds a guy came up to them.

"Ah, Kagami kun this the chef here, Kido san" Rima introduced a middle aged man with black hair

" Yo, Kagami was it?" Kido offered a handshake

"Yeah, nice to meet you Kido san" Kagami said returning the handshake

"KOOORAA! BAKAGAMI!HAVE YOU CHANGED YET?!" Aki's girly could be heard shouting

"Opps, better change quickly Kagami kun before he catches you again" Rima said pushing Kagami into a changing room

* * *

As Kagami was changing, Rima went to the bar and started to make some coffee, soon after that Kagami came out fidgeting with his butler like clothes.

"Errrr, this clothes..." Kagami started, uncertain.

"Ah, Aniki made it for you yesterday seems like it fits perfectly" Egami explained,

"Eh? Awesome, in one night only?"

"Yeah, he is studying in fashion designing," Egami said as Aki ( now with his makeup and wig) came to investigate the clothes on Kagami.

Aki stared at Kagami, with his hand on his mouth as if thinking. It was about to get awkward when Aki got out a small box from his pocket, apparently its gel, he put some on his hand and suddenly used that hand to attack Kagami.

"There!" Aki said with hands on his hips, satisfied, as Egami wowed. Kagami looked into the mirror next to him, Aki has used his gel to put back Kagami's bangs so that his (handsome) face would be reveled. Rima then also went to change, into a different sky blue lolita dress than yesterday.

After that, Egami handed Kagami a cup of coffee to regain his energy, before they could say anything else, a pair of girls came into the store, so everyone got into their positions.

* * *

"Welcome to Lala cafe!Table for two?" Egami went up to the girls and greeted them kindly

"Wel..welcome" Kagami greeted too, nervously

"Ne, ne that waiter, isn't he kinda hot?" one of the girls whispered as they were shown to a table by Egami

"Yeah,yeah though he is a bit too stiff that he looks scary" the other whispered back

"Sorry for interrupting, would you like to see our menu?" Egami said politely handing them some menus

While the girls looked through the menu Egami walked up to Kagami, he still looked stiff.

"Now,now relax Kagami kun you look scary" Egami said

"Ah, the thing is that I never worked part time before" Kagami admitted

"It will be fine! I explained everything yesterday didn't I?" Egami reassured him, "Look, they look like they are ready to order!" she said handing him a notepad and a pen.

"Can I take your order?" Kagami said a hint of nervousness in his voice

" Emmm yes, one ice coffee and one latte and two Mocha choca (a chocolate and coffee ice cream) parfaits please" one of them answered

"Moka Koha?" Kagami said with a confused look on his face while writing the order down

The two girls giggled a little at Kagami's attempted in trying to pronounce the name "It's Mocha choca" the girls said once again, correcting him

"Mocha choca?" Kagami tried again,blushing a little

"Yep! You got it!" the girls said, happy with the unexpected cuteness from the hot and scary(?) waiter.

As he finished his order he walked back to the bar where Egami already started their drinks, she smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up.

"Good job Kagami kun, now if you don't mind to hand in the order to the kitchen?"

He walked inside to hand in the order as he was asked to. Just as Egami finished pouring the drinks, the door opened, for a second Egami blinked because of the light, not seeing anyone, then suddenly she saw the light blue hair guy standing there, at least this time she wasn't that shocked.

"Welcome Kuroko kun!" she went up to greet him

"Good morning Egami san" Kuroko greeted back bowing a little

"Now,now you are costumer, no need to be so formal" Egami said chuckling a little

Before Kuroko could say anything else, Kagami came back from the kitchen then he saw Kuroko and he froze for a few seconds

"You! Kuroko! Why are you here?!" Kagami asked

"I like the Vanilla parfait here" Kuroko said

"You sure you came here just for the parfait?" Kagami asked suspicious

"Yes"

The two then started a staring showdown, Egami then interrupted "Now, Kagami kun please take this to the girls please!" she said handing him a tray with the drinks, he did so obediently.

"Then Kuroko kun let's find you a table" Egami said gesturing with her hand

"Yes please, there is another person coming soon though" Kuroko said

"No problem! Please just make sure your puppy stays quiet" Egami said showing him to a table

"Ah, so you noticed huh?" Kuroko said as Niguo put his head out of Kuroko's open bag

Egami looked at the puppy for a while, then giggled stroking the puppy's head

"He is really cute, kinda looks like you too!"

"Yes" Kuroko simply said as he sat down, while Egami handed him a menu

* * *

Meanwhile outside a blond haired man looked into his email message and back at the cafe's name, he made sure this was the same place, when he did he smiled

"So this is where Kagamicchi is working huh?" he said about to go in

**Dadaa! Sorry for the wait! Most must have noticed who the blonde guy is, tehee shit is about to go down! Haha! Please leave a review of what you think please! Love, ANIME LOVER OTAKU!**


End file.
